With projectors being continuously popularized, users have more requirements for functions of the projectors.
Projector equipments in the conventional technology basically use a computer to connect a projector, and use signals from the computer to control operations, such as the on/off action of the projector. Because of the requirement of being connected to the computer, therefore it is inconvenient in the practical operation process and has higher cost.
It is one of the technical problems to be solved in the field of projection technology on how to overcome the problem of requiring a computer to control a projector, which leads to complicated operation and high cost in the conventional technology